The goal of the Northern California ERC, a consortium of programs at the University of California, is to train professionals as practitioner and research leaders in occupational safety and health by offering graduate degrees, residency training, clinical experiences, and research mentorship to trainees. The intellectual focus of the proposed Occupational Epidemiology training program is to specifically prepare trainees to study causes of occupational disease and injury with the ultimate goal of prevention. This cross-cutting academic program will expand research options for all ERC trainees by expanding the number of interdisciplinary courses and seminars relevant for trainees in core and allied programs. The addition of an OEPI program offers the opportunity to better integrate existing cores and to leverage faculty research into a coordinated, highly-visible and focused interdisciplinary training program. ERC activities are grounded in multi-campus, interactive teaching programs that translate knowledge into information that can be used to improve worker safety and health. Through the Continuing Education (CE) and Outreach components, the ERC provides short courses and outreach activities to other health professionals in the region. The Center aims to provide an educational bridge from the University to external constituencies to ensure that practicing professionals, workers, their representatives, supervisors, and other educators benefit from the University's expertise. The Northern California ERC trains professionals in the following areas: Industrial Hygiene (UC Berkeley) - MS, MPH &PhD degrees Occupational and Environmental Health Nursing (UCSF) - MS &PhD degrees Occupational and Environmental Medicine (UCSF) - Residency Training, MPH degree Ergonomics joint program at UCB/UCSF) - MS, MPH &PhD degrees Occupational Epidemiology (UC Berkeley) - MS &PhD degrees (proposed program) Targeted Research Training (interdisciplinary training program amongst all disciplines) RELEVANCE: The aim of the OEPI training program is to produce practitioners and researchers with strong problem solving skills and the ability to synthesize diverse information in order to effectively address both typical and unusual problems that arise in technically, institutionally and culturally complex workplaces. Health and safety issues facing emerging sectors, such as nanotechnology and exposure assessment, are particularly important.